Pastry Block
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah juragan sembako yang jatuh cinta pada Pastry Chef, Hinata Hyuuga. For #NHFD9/2018


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

I gain no financial advantages by writting this. AU. OOC. Typo(s)

.

.

.

PASTRY BLOCK

Pemandangan yang sangat kontras di kota ini adalah bersandingnya toko sembako milikku dengan restoran besar milik keluarga Hyuuga. Walaupun toko sembako yang diwariskan dari ayahku itu adalah yang terbesar di kota ini namun tetap saja restoran Hyuuga nampak mewah dibanding tokoku.

Aroma yang dihasilkan kedua tempat ini juga berbeda. Aroma kue yang menenangkan berbanding terbalik dengan aroma beras dan tepung terigu.

Tapi sepertinya perbandingan seperti itu tidaklah adil, karena kami menjual barang yang berbeda. Mana mungkin toko sembako milikku memasang dekorasi suasana kerajaan Inggris agar anak muda tertarik untuk hadir dan berfoto ria di sana. Tidak mungkin kan.

Oke, sebenarnya perbandingan di atas tidaklah penting. Yang lebih penting dari itu adalah ibuku-Kushina Uzumaki-yang suka sekali makan di restoran Hyuuga tersebut, dan aku sangat berterima kasih atas hal itu. Mengapa? Karena di sana ada salah satu putri keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat cantik bernama Hinata yang merupakan seorang pastry chef di restoran itu.

Mengapa aku tahu? Karena setiap ibuku pergi makan di sana, aku selalu dimintai untuk menemaninya. Otomatis aku akan bertemu Hinata dan berbincang dengannya.

Seperti hari ini. Ibu mengajakku makan di sana setelah aku selesai bertemu dengan supplyer telur dan menyerahkan toko kepada anak buahku-yang jumlahnya lebih dari tiga. Sesampainya di sana kami duduk di meja dekat dapur, sesuai kemauan Ibu, lalu mulai memesan makanan.

Saat ini restoran masih sepi karena masih dua jam lagi menuju jam makan siang. Dan karena itulah yang mengantar pesanan kami adalah Hinata sendiri. Kalau kami datang saat jam makan siang atau sedang ramai-ramainya Hinata tak akan sempat menemui kami.

Aku pernah datang bersama Sasuke saat jam makan siang. Alhasil bukan Hinata yang mengantar langsung ke meja kami. Batang hidung gadis itu pun tak terlihat saking sibuknya ia di dapur.

Selain itu kami yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap dan saling "bertetangga" menjadi alasan lain Hinata yang mengantar pesanan, bukan seorang _waiter_.

"Bibi Kushina, terima kasih sudah datang lagi ke sini," ucap Hinata menghampiri meja kami dengan senyum merekah lalu menata piring-piring kue di atas mejaku.

Ibu tertawa sebelum menimpali, "Aku selalu suka makan di sini. Jadi aku dan Naruto pasti datang lagi ke sini."

Hinata lalu duduk di samping Ibu, kemudian berkata, "Seperti biasa Naruto- _kun_ memesan _Classic Chocolate cake_."

Aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Karena ini adalah salah satu kue terlezat yang kau buat, ucap _inner_ ku.

"Naruto itu, bila sudah suka dengan satu hal, akan sulit untuk berpaling kepada yang lain. Kepada seorang gadis yang ia sukai juga seperti itu." Aku terkejut mendengar penjelasan Ibu. Sementara kulihat Hinata mengangguk-anguk seperti baru menerima pengetahuan baru.

"Teori dari mana itu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja teori dari seorang ibu," jawab ibuku dengan percaya diri.

"Tapi sepertinya Naruto- _kun_ memang orang yang seperti itu," Hinata menimpali. "Laki-laki yang setia."

"Benar kan," imbuh ibuku.

Ugh. Rasanya wajahku memanas. Bisa-bisa ada semburat merah di pipiku mendengar pujian Hinata.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto- _kun_ belum punya kekasih."

Heh, kenapa pula dia menanyakannya.

"Karena dia masih setia dengan orang yang disukainya."

Awas saja jika ibuku membocorkannya sekarang.

"Naruto- _kun_ belum menyatakan perasaannya?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Ibu melirikku sekilas dan kubalas dengan tatapan diam-jangan-katakan-yang-lebih-dari-itu. Dan Ibu malah terkikik melihat ekspresiku.

"Hey," akhirnya aku menginterupsi pembicaraan antar wanita itu. "Orang yang sedang kalian bicarakan itu ada di depan kalian, tahu."

"Daripada kami membicarakannya di belakangmu," Ibu tertawa, puas sekali ia mempermainkan anaknya ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang menyesal telah membicarakanku.

"Maaf Naruto- _kun_ , aku jadi terbawa percakapan bila sudah berbincang dengan Bibi Kushina."

"Berarti kita cocok kan?" Ibu memasukkan kue dan mengunyahnya. "Kau bisa jadi menantuku."

Kulihat Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut, Ibu lagi-lagi tertawa puas dibuatnya.

"Ibu, sudahlah," aku mencoba menghentikan tingkahnya, tapi Ibu tetap saja tertawa, membuat Hinata merona malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_ ," ujarnya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja.

Aku menghela napas, biasanya Ibu tak pernah menggoda kami seperti ini.

"Oh ya, minggu depan restoran kami akan mengadakan acara," Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Acara apa itu?" tanya Ibu antusias.

"Kelas Memasak. Kami akan memberikan resep dan cara membuat kue buatan restoran ini kepada peserta. Bibi Kushina ikut yah..."

Memberikan resep? Tidak salah?

"Wah, tentu saja aku ikut." Ibu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Naruto, catat di handphonemu, agar Ibu tidak lupa."

Aku mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celana lalu membuat pengingat di tanggal yang dimaksud Hinata.

"Kau juga harus ikut, Naruto. Ibu akan mengajak Mikoto dan memintanya untuk membawa Sasuke ikut serta."

"Kenapa juga aku harus ikut? Pasti semua pesertanya ibu-ibu," ucapku mencoba menolak.

"Tidak juga kok," Hinata menyanggah. "Para remaja perempuan juga antusias mengikuti Kelas Memasak ini."

"Daripada itu, menjaga toko lebih penting dari-"

"Naruto," Ibu segera memotong kalimatku. "Juragan sembako juga butuh refreshing kan? Lagi pula masih ada anak buahmu." Ibu memasang senyum yang mengartikan kau-harus-ikut.

"Juragan sembako?" Hinata membulatkan matanya, kembali mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Kenapa pula ia tertarik membicarakan _title_ itu.

"Siapa yang memberi julukan seperti itu?" tanya gadis berambut indigo itu seraya menelengkan kepalanya-tanpa tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan gerakan yang imut.

"Ibu-ibu yang menjadi pelanggan tetap yang memanggilnya seperti itu," jawab Ibu semangat. Lagi pula kapan ia tidak bersemangat jika membicarakanku di depan Hinata. Mentang-mentang ia tahu bahwa aku menyukai putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Eeh, benarkah? Aku baru tahu."

"Lucu kan panggilannya?"

Dan pembicaraan antar wanita tanpa tahu ujung pangkalnya itu terus berlanjut dengan diriku sebagai penonton.

oOo

Ponselku berbunyi, menampilkan notifikasi acara Kelas Memasak hari ini. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berguna karena Ibu sudah siap sebelum notifikasi itu berbunyi.

Lalu setelah menitipkan toko yang sedang ramai-ramainya kepada anak buahku, aku mengekori Ibu ke restoran Hyuuga. Di sana aku bertemu Sasuke yang sedang duduk bertopang dagu dengan wajah masam, bibi Mikoto benar-benar mengajaknya.

"Sasuke," aku menyapanya lalu tertawa mengejeknya.

"Jangan tertawa," ucapnya dingin.

Aku menghiraukan tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan padaku itu dan duduk di depannya tanpa menghilangkan tawaku. "Jangan cemberut begitu lah, Sasuke."

"Kau punya tujuan lain selain mengantar ibumu, tapi aku?"

Aku makin tertawa melihat wajah kesal Sasuke.

"Hanya ada ibu-ibu di sini," lanjutnya.

"Kau belum tahu yah, Sakura-chan juga datang."

Mendengar nama perempuan yang disukainya Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, kulihat matanya berbinar menguapkan segala rasa kesalnya. Tapi sayang itu hanya sekejap, segera saja ia berdeham mengembalikan sikap tak acuhnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya saat masuk ke sini," ucapku. "Kalau kau tak percaya, coba saja lihat."

Aku pun beranjak diikuti Sasuke menuju bagian tengah restoran yang sudah di tata sedemikian rupa untuk para peserta Kelas Memasak. Peserta yang sebagian besar ibu-ibu itu sudah ramai mempersiapkan alat dan bahan masakan yang sudah disediakan oleh restoran. Ibuku juga sepertinya sudah siap dengan celemek berwarna hijau yang ia bawa sendiri dari rumah.

Kulihat di depan sana Hinata yang akan menjadi instruktur kelas juga sedang mempersiapkan mejanya. Hari ini pun gadis itu terlihat cantik dengan rambut indigonya yang digulung ke atas dengan rapih.

Ah, aku tambah jatuh cinta padanya.

Lalu sebuah sikutan pada lenganku membuatku menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia memberi isyarat agar aku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Ternyata Sakura.

Aku tertawa seraya menyikut-nyikut lengannya.

"Benar kan...," ucapku menggodanya.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku," gumamnya.

Aku semakin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau juga kan..."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku,

bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Sampai kapan mau diam saja dengan Hinata."

"Sebagai sesama jangan seperti itu."

"Aku sudah selangkah lebih maju darimu. Aku sudah pdkt."

"Heeeeh."

Sasuke mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum mencibir. Sombong sekali dia.

"Hinata itu putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga, sudah pasti banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya. Kalau kau masih seperti ini, tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai kau menyesal karena kalah cepat dengan yang lain."

Aku menatap sahabatku itu lama, tumben sekali dia berceramah panjang lebar seperti itu. Tapi kalau masalah cinta laki-laki itu memang jagonya. Perkataannya memang benar, tapi bagaimana aku memulai semuanya?

"Kau sudah lama kenal dengannya dan sering berbincang. Pasti tidak sulit untuk memulai semua dari awal."

Dia membaca pikiranku? Tapi sepertinya terlihat jelas dari ekspresiku yang bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Kau kan orang yang pantang menyerah, dalam hal ini kuyakin kau pun bisa," lanjutnya seraya menepuk pundakku.

Segera saja kutepis tangannya itu dari sana lalu mencibir, "Baru pdkt sudah sombong."

Kudengar Sasuke mendengus, antara jengah dan belagu. Dia itu sebenarnya ingin memberi semangat atau mengejekku sih.

"Melihat Sakura memasak rasanya aku ingin segera melamarnya."

Aku menatap horor Sasuke. Dia sudah seserius itu.

oOo

Awan mendung menutupi bulan malam ini. Hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun ketika aku menutup toko. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam membuat jalanan di sekitar toko sepi dari aktifitas orang berlalu lalang.

Malam ini aku menutup toko sendiri dan menyuruh anak-anak buahku untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena khawatir mereka terjebak hujan. Alhasil, setelah beres-beres dan menutup toko aku berlari menuju mobilku dan pulang ke rumah sendiri. Ibu sudah pulang setelah kelas memasak tadi sore, katanya ia ingin segera mencoba resep yang sudah dipelajari dan akan menghidangkannya saat aku pulang. Semoga saja makanannya masih tersisa saat aku tiba.

Aku menyalakan mesin lalu menjalankan mobil. Namun saat aku melewati restoran Hyuuga, kulihat Hinata yang memakai payung tengah menutup gerbang restoran dengan tidak memakai seragam. Ia pasti hendak pulang.

Kubunyikan klakson lalu membuka jendela agar dapat dilihat oleh Hinata.

"Hinata," panggilku.

Hinata menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar melihatku.

"Ayo biar kuhantar pulang."

Hinata segera menghampiri- membuka pintu, melipat payung lalu duduk di kursi sebelahku. Dan mobil kembali berjalan.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Kita belum sampai, jadi nanti saja ucapan terima kasihnya."

Hinata terkikik, padahal aku tak melucu.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru saja menutup toko. Lalu kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

"Aku juga baru selesai membereskan dapur. Hari ini lelah sekali."

Aku tersenyum, jarang sekali mendengar Hinata berkeluh kesah.

"Bibi Kushina sangat semangat hari ini."

"Dia selalu bersemangat setiap hari."

"Benar juga," imbuhnya lalu tertawa.

Aku menghentikan mobil ketika memasuki antrian lampu merah. Countdown lampu merah yang sangat lama dan mobilku yang berada di antrian paling belakang sepertinya akan membuat kami tertahan cukup lama di sini.

Kutoleh Hinata, ia tengah menatap jalanan dari jendela dengan tetes-tetes hujan mendarat menjadi embun yang pasti menghalangi pandangannya.

Aku menyalakan radio yang kebetulan memutar musik sendu yang sangat pas dengan cuaca malam ini. Sekali lagi kulirik Hinata yang tak merubah posisinya. Kutangkap sorot matanya sendu, seperti meresapi lagu yang memenuhi mobil ini.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyaku.

Hinata membalikan tubuh menghadapku lalu tersenyum, "Ada apa apanya?"

"Kau terlihat murung."

"Aku hanya kelelahan."

Aku diam sejenak lalu memberi jawaban lewat gumaman.

"Tadi Sasuke manis sekali yah."

Eh? Aku dengan cepat menoleh, tumben sekali dia membicarakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke yang sifatnya sulit ditebak menjadi manis di hadapan Sakura. Bikin iri."

"I-iri..." Aku membeku, tidak tahu harus membalas apa, sampai-sampai tanganku mencengkeram setir dengan kuat.

Masalahnya aku dan Sasuke baru saja membicarakan hal ini, aku khawatir gadis di sisiku ini memberikan kode. Padahal aku adalah laki-laki paling tidak peka di antara teman-temanku.

"Kau pasti sudah memiliki... kekasih."

Aku melirik Hinata takut-takut. Takut ucapanku salah dan menghasilkan reaksi yang tak terduga. Tapi yang kulihat Hinata malah tertawa, sampai-sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

"Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin kan," ucapnya.

"Mungkin saja," jawabku seraya tersenyum canggung. "Pasti banyak pria yang mengincarmu."

"Justru karena terlalu sibuk di restoran, aku tak sempat berhubungan dengan para pria."

Heh, serius?

"Maka dari itu aku iri karena tak memiliki kekasih."

"Oh begitu," aku bergumam.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan hatiku sekarang. Rasanya seperti ada peri-peri bersayap yang menerbangkan hatiku.

"Lalu... mau kencan."

Oke, itu hanya gumaman yang disertai dengan suara deru mobilku yang melaju pelan. Hinata pasti tak akan mendengarnya.

"Apa?"

Benar kan, ia bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kacang, harga kacang sekarang sedang naik. Ah, tapi kau kan tidak butuh kacang."

Hinata tambah bingung dengan kalimatku. Pengalihan yang bagus, Naruto!

"Harga beras juga makin meningkat saja, kalau seperti itu mau makan apa kita," ujarku tambah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar," jawab Hinata pelan. Ia lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannnya ke luar jendela.

Ah, sepertinya Hinata kecewa. Tambah saja aku mendapat citra lelaki paling tidak peka di seluruh penjuru kota.

oOo

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah Hinata. Aku memarkirkan mobil di depan gerbang rumah megah itu lalu Hinata turun tanpa payung karena hujan telah berhenti.

Sebelum gadis itu menutup pintu aku angkat bicara, "Hinata, besok kau ada agenda? Selain di restoran."

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Mendapati jawaban demikian aku memantapkan hatiku. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan kemudian kalimat itu pun terucap, "Besok, kita kencan?"

"Heh?"

"Kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang kau inginkan, bersenang-senang lalu melakukan segala hal yang kau suka. Mau kan?"

Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto! Aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku."

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan kasar sehingga Hinata terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Pukul empat sore di depan tokomu." Hinata tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu mobil lalu berlalu dengan diriku yang tiba-tiba tak bisa mengontrol detak jantung yang bertalu cepat.

Oke, mungkin itu bisa dikatakan berhasil. Ya, aku berhasil mengajak kencan Hinata. Lihat itu Sasuke, aku juga bisa!

FIN

oOo

a.n: Untuk Latifathaya Fragransia yang telah memberikan tema yang sebenarnya bisa dijadikan genre komedi tapi aku tidak ahli di genre itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah membuat genre komedi dengan Naruto yang suka mengeluarkan gombalan receh, tapi gagal karena alurnya yang tiba-tiba berubah kaku. Dan akhirnya saya tulis ulang menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku...

Terima kasih untuk NHFD, semoga aku bisa ikut lagi di tahun depan.

Review?


End file.
